one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Olimar vs Poison Ivy
Olimar vs Poison Ivy is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-ninth OMM. Description Pikmin vs DC! You'd be amazed what you could find in the garden; spacemen, little friends, crazy eco fighters. Who owns this garden when the battle is done? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: A Forest (Neutral) '' Bad news. Olimar's craft was going down and he had no means of slowing his fall. Realising the impact from the crash would ''surely ''mean death, he leapt from it - using Winged Pikmin to glide down to the floor. Several Pikmin rallied behind him as he examined the area. He noticed a plant spewing perculiar toxins towards him, so cautiously approached, before letting a Purple Pikmin splat the enemy. Naturally, this forced Poison Ivy to react, as she sauntered to the side of a tree. She was curling her hand to call on a vine, but when she saw Olimar pluck a Pikmin from the root of her own child? That did it. "You'll pose no more threat to my children!" she warned, lashing out with a plant, forcing Olimar to leap back. He then pointed a finger, as a Yellow and Blue Pikmin charged at the waiting Ivy. '''It's about to get serious... Fight! ' As the Pikmin leaped up, Ivy went to slap them back down but they latched on to her arm and began beating her with their might. Pamela frowned at the inconvenience, and flung them into the trees, breaking their backs. As their ghosts vanished away, Olimar leaped and attacked with a line of Pikmin, almost in the form of a whip, slapping down on her face and elevating the pilot towards her. Ivy blocked, and then releaed spores towards Olimar, whose helmet protected him for the time being. Ivy grabbed Olimar, but the resourceful captain threw a Purple Pikmin into the face of Ivy. The villainess staggered from the sheer weight of the projectile, and several smaller Pikmin tripped her, and then began beating on her with headbutts and slams. She called on a blood thirsty child of her's, which pounced on the Pikmin horde and attacked viciously. Olimar backed away, looking to recall his allies, but none returned. Instead, he was forced to pluck more from the floor, grabbing a Blue Pikmin, which cowered behind the captain's leg. Ivy sent her child towards the pair, with Olimar leaping over head and latching on to a Winged Pikmin pair above him. He then dropped down and headbutted the plant into a tree, stunning it - but this left him open to a vine opening the floor beneath him and battering him against the ground several times. His helmet cracked, and Ivy breathed out a cloud of toxins, which left the captain incapactiated. In his final moments, Olimar looked to see the foot of a tree step forwards, and then crunch him under its great weight. KO! Ivy then ordered her children to attack the lone Pikmin, mercilessly biting down on the neck of the creature and leaving its ghost to haunt the eeriely silent forest. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Poison Ivy!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Big vs Little themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees